bloonbusters_saga_portal_rpg_random_jamfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Here's what you'll expect for the element pages.
FACT: This is not a WEAKNESS CHART. This is what you might EXPECT. Taboo Probably the hardest one of all times. Taboo is basically arcane magic, but since Battle has NO idea on what kind of magic, I'm going to have to jam this on my own! *Advantages **Feudal: Mages would beat knights. I guess. In medieval times. I don't know what to say. **Occult: Memory modification. **Vigor: Let's weaken the foe! Or turn them into a chicken! I don't know! **Accel: With a slowing spell, you'd be able to make Accel become really, really slow! Or, a stopping spell. **Armament: Disarm your opponent with a disarming charm! **Bulwark: DISARMING CHARM! *Disadvantages **Shuriken: If you don't use any revealing charms, then you're likely to hit lots of other things. **Torpor: Like said, being in a dream means magic is real fake. Okay, that's all I can think of. Disadvantages coming later. Vigor Again, might be hard. BUT... *Advantages **Grama: CHOPPING BOARDS! **Pummel: Uhh, throwing balls at a high speed? **Onyx: Your fist may be hard enough to punch stone! **Tundra: AHHHHHHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA, LET'S BREAK ICE WITH PUNCHES! **Wrath: KNOCKIN' OUT THE BAD GUYS! **Bijou: SHATTER THAT CRYSTAL! **Cuspid: Breaking one's teeth! **Crafty: R.I.P toys when it comes to using them as a training dummy! *Disadvantages **Shuriken: If you try and punch an invisible person, you'd be likely to miss. **Occult: Brains over brawn! **Gale: It is super hard to punch a flying opponent. **Taboo: Magic can make you lose ya muscles! Or strength! **Yurei: Punching a ghost (may) be impossible. And I don't think it'll work on other ghosts. **Gizmo: ...but not metal. **Jurassic: DO YOU EXPECT YOURSELF AS A CAVEMAN TO PUNCH A DINOSAUR TO DEATH?! **Pierce: Do not punch spikes. **Accel: FAST GUYS ARE TOO FAST TO BE PUNCHED! **Armament: Weapon vs hands, weapon would win mostly. **Plate: Again, not metal. **Vellum: Punching is different to tearing, kid. You can't punch paper out. **Amor: Sure, you can punch your love, but you'd lose your love, right? **Coop: Single VS Multiple in .io games, who wins? NOT YOU! **Bulwark: Kid, do you expect it to be easy to punch a shielded enemy? **Sludge: If you punch a slime in real life, your hands might be stuck to the slime. I guess. **Fae: Uhh, what was the reason again? Maybe too cute to punch a fairy? **Range: Melee combat goes bad against ranged combat IN REAL LIFE. Tundra That's right, the ice element! Let's see! *Advantages **Grama: If you freeze a plant, you're likely to get dead plants unless they can adapt. **Marine: Freezing water to make more ice. **Gale: Basically, let's just say birds have a bad time flying in cold temperatures. And penguins. **Jurassic: Dinosaurs died near the ice age. Dinosaurs don't adapt to cold temperatures. **Yule: What's the North Pole without snow? **Granule: Covering the ground with snow. **Draco: Pokemon logic, I guess. **Varmint: Unless the animal has an adaption skill, the animal would get hypothermia and die. *Disadvantages **Scorch: Thawing ice with fire. **Fulgor: Sunlight would melt ice faster. **Onyx: Even though ice can weather rock, IMAGINE HITTING ICE WITH A ROCK! **Vigor: PUNCH THE ICE TO PIECES! **Fusillade: Oh! Explosions cause heat when they explode! **Plate: Let's hit ice with steel! Category:Blog posts